


Ertrinken

by EuphoriaJK



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, stream of consciousness(a little bit)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaJK/pseuds/EuphoriaJK
Summary: 短篇，原本是想一发pwp完的，没刹住。梗源自折磨我到白头的bio课（安眠药加酒）越写越偏的典范，想呈现的东西一个没有，难受，满脑子只有黄色废料





	1. 上

我知道你总会走的，我明知道。当你迈着飘摇的步子走在清晨刚落雪的小镇，天光是暗的，草木阴翳，我那时便疑心你要走了。

我在同一个地方望过天两回，你的白昼和夜晚。望见你的天空我无意冒犯，你的白昼晦暗，而夜晚有星星，有许多颗。作为你的朋友，我却从未将我的天空，我的空气和阳光分与你，这是我的错。所以如果你仍觉得不好受的话，我想将下面的话说给你听，让你知道你损失的不比我多。

当我窥探你天空时我感到沮丧：我显而易见地被一些更加令人不安的东西困住了。它来得比暴雪猛烈，顽固的像是有人生生地夺去了我身上的一部分。如今欧洲正迎接他们第二十八年来最冷的冬天，没人会蠢到走出门外，仅为了拥抱冻伤或死亡。是的，我宁愿我能知趣些，让这些令人不安的玩意儿远远地离我而去，可事实是我该死的根本没法儿抵御它。我不知道浪人，不知道塞万提斯，在我昂着头颅，向自己光明正大地提出挑战时，也理所当然地渴求世人的掌声。可你不同，你是无法留下的。你带着你的天空四方漂泊，而我最恨你这样。你无情的习性扰乱了我的心绪，还有那些比风暴更猛烈，比迷雾更难以捉摸的东西。我一直想找来一个恰如其分的词赋予它含义。可当我的舌尖顶住门牙，当你看着我，用你那该死的绿眼睛望着我时，我的双唇像新生儿一样开合，仿佛除了一丝受惊的空气外，还有什么更加重要的东西挣扎着要出来，但喉咙没有发出声音。那块连接的陆地裂开了罅隙并远去，而我几乎要说出口的东西就沉沦在这无言中，永远无法传达了。

叔本华说：每个人都被困在自己的意识里，兴许为了你我宁愿蒙昧，我给你困在你的意识里头了。如今我坐在屋内，与站在屋外没什么分别。壁炉里火在烧，火苗窜的很生动，自顾自摇曳着，直到四壁几乎融作一团铁水。然后他们忽地熄灭了，毫无预兆地，像是达到了某种饱和，零星的火苗攀着炭柴的边沿摇摇欲坠。我就是在这个时刻开始恨你的。我恨你心灵枯槁，恨你贫瘠薄凉，恨你一个转身，什么柔情回忆都大方抛弃。我从来都留不住你。

我们的情感不对等，我是知道的。当你直视我的双眼，而我确信我眼中饱含的情感已经过分赤裸时，你毫无顾忌地说：“查尔斯，我的朋友。”我的世界刮起风暴。然后你又要走了，我回你一个漂亮的笑，我只会这样了，操你的艾瑞克。

别用你那该死的绿眼睛看着我了，你那该死的，蓬勃的，独特的绿眼睛，连带着你硬朗的面部线条，你紧抿的薄唇，你周身散发的疏离感。操你的艾瑞克，你为何总是自私地想着离开呢？我敢说除了我，没人会喜欢你的天空的，你那晦暗的，寥落的白昼。那些因你的外在沉沦的肤浅之人，哪一个不是因终日不见天光而逃离的？我打赌会是这样。可是艾瑞克，你为何仍旧是不会看看我呢？

我想说我累了，我需要去休息了。你放浪也好，孤独也罢，我管不了你。或许你是冥冥之中被上帝挑选来，只为了教会我一个更加灿烂的秘密：痛苦的含义及蕴含在痛苦中的美丽*。我仍会等你回来，祝愿你安好。

 

落笔后查尔斯陷在客厅的沙发上，盯着壁炉里的火光噼里啪啦响起雷鸣电闪。每日的日记是他的习惯，他并不写给谁看。窗外夜色空阔，风将雪堆卷得很高。他觉得乏了，于是起身走向了卧房。他没有一刻不在想艾瑞克，那个在他生命里掀起风浪的男人。他是海中央的孤岛，是嶙峋的磐石，有一颗封闭的内心和执拗的理念。他时常与查尔斯发生争执，他很暴躁，但查尔斯爱惨了他。他把自己的一切都给了他：他的满腔爱意，他的身体和灵魂，随后又付之一炬——在艾瑞克接纳又闪躲后他彻底失望了。艾瑞克对他的示意并不熟视无睹，他懂查尔斯想要的是什么，查尔斯确信，但他只是拒绝，在他望向查尔斯时查尔斯也望向他，然后他就会转过头去，将视线生硬地，过分粗糙地移开。这个男人胆小的让人心疼。

艾瑞克在意的是什么？是阶层，出生，还是两人走到这一步的理念作祟？查尔斯头脑昏沉。他望着即将指向十二的时针犯起了迷糊。他刚才喝了点酒，睡意笼上来，手探向床头摸到一瓶安定。查尔斯已经好久没睡过安稳觉了，他全靠着安定助眠。他打开瓶口往手里倒了些，微眯着眼数着颗数。白色的药片握在手里没有重量，于是他象征性地掂量了一下，将一把药片全倒进了嘴里就着水咽下，然后钻进被褥等待睡眠。

 

查尔斯醒了过来，在半梦半醒间觉得这次睡眠有些不必要的长了。而当他睁开双眼环顾四周时他受到了实实在在的惊吓。他不敢说自己在哪儿，但充斥在他鼻尖的消毒水味让他确定这是一家医院，也许是汉克的私人医院？毕竟他只对那儿熟络些。可他为什么会在医院里？谁送他来的？自己出了什么事？一连串问题塞住了他的大脑。他挣扎着想坐起来，却发现自己的手被人紧紧握住，他迷迷糊糊地转头，视线顺着手里的方向望去，然后在看清楚那人的面容后几乎尖叫出声了——哦天哪是！是艾瑞克！

查尔斯大脑立时失去了思考问题的能力。他的心跳得太快了，胸口鼓涨得难受，喘不过气来。他感受着艾瑞克掌心坚硬与柔软并行的触感，觉得两块相触的皮肤开始不可抑制地发烫，酥麻的感觉从指尖升起，传向四肢百骸。这太可怕了——查尔斯觉得自己简直像个未经人事的怀春少女，这让他感到懊恼——而自己仅仅是触到了他的手！

艾瑞克原本就睡得浅，感受到手边传来的轻微的挣动后醒了过来。他抬眼的那一刻查尔斯几乎要落泪了——睡眠不足让艾瑞克的脸分外憔悴——而艾瑞克甚至眼眶也泛着湿气。他们在周遭的静默中长久凝视着彼此，似是在对方身上寻找映照出的赤裸自我。艾瑞克从不会自我侧写，查尔斯想，否则他早该明白于他于我，都是同一种心续的回应。他不敢将这话说出来，因为艾瑞克此刻的表情简直让他心碎，那样小心翼翼，那样不知所措，又那样强烈的，用强烈的情感将他淹没。艾瑞克张了张口想要说些什么，嘴唇嗫嚅了一下，最终仍是没有发出声响。他只是更加用力地攥住两人交握的手，像是抓住一根救命稻草，抓住春天最后一株飘摇的蒲公英，抓住天空的影子那样审慎又用力。

查尔斯心软成了一滩水，毫不犹豫地伸出另一只手，想去抚摸他的脸颊，可伸到半空却被艾瑞克抓住，在他愣神的当口，用力地一把夺过贴上自己的胸口，将查尔斯强硬地，温柔地揽在怀中。他抱得太紧了，查尔斯感到自己的骨肉都碎裂了，一股脑儿地被揉进了他的体内，那阵情感的共鸣如同暗涌般在地表以下汹涌奔流，浸入血液和神经，在他望见艾瑞克眼中积盈的泪水后，查尔斯的眼泪终于落下——他的共情能力依旧在不必要的地方来势汹汹。

“查尔斯，”艾瑞克潮湿的呼吸喷洒在他的耳侧，声线有些不稳，“查尔斯……”他仅是叫着他的名字，一遍又一遍，“你在这儿，你能在这儿真是太好了，我几乎以为你要永远离我而去……天哪，你睡了那么久，幸好你醒了，感谢上帝你醒了!”他的手在查尔斯后背紧紧地扣着，查尔斯却没有回抱住他。他在说什么呢，查尔斯想，一直以来转身离去的那个人，从来都是他自己啊。

“都是我的错，查尔斯，”听到这句话查尔斯感到意外，他以为艾瑞克先前从不意识到自己的错误，甚至他的第一反应居然是：他是不是偷看我日记了？然后被艾瑞克下一句话惊得瞪圆了漂亮的眼睛，几乎要跳起来。

艾瑞克说，可是查尔斯，你为什么要自杀？

他不是在开玩笑吧，他是认真的。查尔斯大惊，话都说不利索：“等一等，什么？哦，我，我不明白艾瑞克，我从没想过自杀，我的天，相信我艾瑞克，我怎么能！”

艾瑞克搭在查尔斯肩头的手轻轻推开一些距离，查尔斯看清了艾瑞克的脸，那张脸上的表情告诉查尔斯他同样也很惊疑：“汉克说你在喝了酒后服用了过量的安眠药，”艾瑞克变得有些一如既往地咄咄逼人了，“酒加安眠药查尔斯，你不可能傻到在意识清醒时将两者一起服用的，你是个生物学教授，你最清楚这么做的后果！”艾瑞克的语气愈发急促起来，“你要知道如果不是汉克顺道来向你求一份资料，发现卧室门大大敞开，发现你躺在床上神色怪异……”艾瑞克的手又更攥紧了些，“你要知道……查尔斯……你要知道，如果你真的出了什么事……你要知道我等的这些天有多痛苦多难熬。”

查尔斯当然知道酒和安眠药一起服用的危害，但正因为他是个医学教授，他也同样可以精准地为自己估测剂量。危害是因人而异的，有些人足够扛下过量药物带来的死亡威胁，查尔斯清楚，他只是那时太从容自信了些，他确实大意了。

“可这是我一个人的责任吗？”查尔斯没来由觉得心酸，“我知道你心中的伤痛，可你有在乎过我吗？如果不是你一味的躲闪，逃离，闪烁其词，我本不会因为在意这些而心神恍惚，甚至忘却了我自己的位置！我也不会……”查尔斯想说的太多了，可艾瑞克没有给他说下去的机会，他打断了他。

“查尔斯，”艾瑞克说他名字的语调像一声轻柔的叹息，“我……”然后查尔斯听到了那个字，从艾瑞克的唇舌间溢出又掉落，像一块燃烧的龙尾骨将他的思绪灼得火热。那个字查尔斯从来都万分珍重，甚至他在日记里都不敢落笔，仅是让它湮没进了无言中。

艾瑞克顿了顿，几不可闻地轻笑了一声，“你知道吗查尔斯，”他说，“你昏迷的那些天，我以为我再也没有机会向你说出这句话了，是我的怯懦害了你，也……害了我。”他抬头望进查尔斯的双眼，“你可能没法理解我这种人，查尔斯，我和你太不一样了。你出生高贵，又那样优秀，而我是从泥土阶层里爬上来的，我们不对等，我又怎能奢求得到你……我知道自己难讨你欢心，又怕陷得太深，所以总是假装冷落你……我知道我一直都在自欺欺人。”艾瑞克强迫自己不移开视线，“幼时带给我的心理创伤太过深刻，我没办法遗忘它们，那种被贱视，被孤立的感觉早已刻在了我的骨子里。而你，纯净的像个天使，谁不喜欢你，又怎么能轮到我呢？”

查尔斯听着艾瑞克一字一句的剖析自己，一字一句地表白，情感翻涌亟需一个恰到好处的倾泻口，而他话说出口却毫不留情面：“所以你想说，那个我喜欢了很久，让我以为自己满腔爱意都是一厢情愿的罪魁祸首，事实上只是个自卑的傻瓜？”他身体前倾，双手抚上艾瑞克的脸颊，“你让我太失望了，艾瑞克。”可说这话的时候他眼泪大颗大颗地滚落脸颊，锋利的话语被脆弱的表情磨去了棱角。他几乎虔诚的靠近，微微张口贴上艾瑞克的唇瓣——他需要一个吻。

＊此句引用自王尔德《自深深处》

 

—TBC—


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没啥好预警的，就车，有剧情的那种

原本温馨到让看者落泪的气氛在艾瑞克的唇舌反客为主后逐渐变得火热。艾瑞克毫不费力地顶开了查尔斯的牙关，灵活的舌头带着不容抗拒的侵略性与查尔斯纠缠着，推拒着。查尔斯从唇间溢出破碎的呻吟，身子被艾瑞克吸得发软。这可不是他给那个吻的本意，他想要的是慰藉，是深情，天杀的艾瑞克却只会这样莽撞地，盲目地对他，他一丁点儿恋爱的头脑也没有。查尔斯在心中忿忿不平——更可恨的是他自己该死的却根本不想拒绝这个！

艾瑞克依旧坐在病号床一侧的躺椅上，查尔斯靠在床头和他用别扭的姿势亲吻。艾瑞克搂着他的腰将他从床头捞起挪了挪位置，依旧觉得姿势不顺，两人都变得有些急躁起来。折腾了一阵，查尔斯索性让艾瑞克爬上了床，好方便两人更进一步的动作，而这一举动的后果就是他成功地被艾瑞克顶上了床头，并在他过分优秀的吻技中晕头转向。

正当两人干柴烈火之际，门外突然传来一阵急促的敲门声。查尔斯和艾瑞克都沉浸在刚才的吻中，被这阵敲门声结结实实地吓了一跳，还没等两人做出反应，门外的人早已万分不耐，将门毫不客气地一把推开。这粗鲁的举止！查尔斯发誓自己用脚趾甲都能想到门外站着的人是谁。还能有谁！

太尴尬了！查尔斯头都抬不起来。这个风靡全校的最受欢迎教授，永远体面温柔，一丝不苟的查尔斯·泽维尔，如今在病床上死里逃生回光返照，并被自己的“best friend”吻进了床头的靠枕里。而门外，他的妹妹和助手从天而降，沉默地观摩着这一切——而他发誓他听见快门声了！可怕的瑞雯！

查尔斯的直觉近乎满分了——相较于汉克手还搭在门把手上目瞪口呆，瑞雯已早早掏出手机留下珍贵纪念，查尔斯甚至来不及发出一声抗议。

瑞雯踏进病房先环顾了下四周，接着双手环抱胸前，望着自家哥哥笑得不怀好意：“哦我亲爱的哥哥，上帝待你着实不薄啊，不但安全送你回到人间，还顺便给你捎了个男朋友？”她好整以暇地看着两人，然后故作大声地叹了口气“唉！想想我们前几天的担心真是多余……顺便说一句他可真辣，感谢上帝的眼光并不差。”

在瑞雯说话的档口，汉克终于堪堪消化完了眼前的一幕。他一把拉住企图走向病床的瑞雯，眼疾手快地找到了插话的时机向她介绍艾瑞克——虽然说实话他觉得这种场面插什么话都显得不合时宜：“瑞雯，这位先生就是当时和你轮流照顾查尔斯教授的艾瑞克先生，是教授的……呃……伴侣？”

不汉克我们的关系还没那么深入注意措辞！查尔斯简直有口难言。艾瑞克则偏过头，用他的那双灰绿色的眸子深深望向门口两位，然后绽开笑容，露出了几乎全部的牙齿，甚至还有些少年做派地拘谨了起来。他轻轻松开环着查尔斯腰的手，作势起身：“你好查尔斯的妹妹，我是说，瑞雯？初次见面。”接着他向汉克点了点头，然后望向两人，“如你们所见查尔斯现在状态已经非常不错了……呃等一等，我这样是不是不够庄重？”他有些拘束地摸了摸后脑，“第一次见到查尔斯地家人……需要我过来握个手吗？”

“哦，哦，哦，”瑞雯连忙夸张地摆手，“不劳烦你，已经确认完我哥哥的状况了，我们也不必多留了。”她笑眯眯地拍了拍身后的汉克，示意他该走了，两人一前一后转身退到门口。就在瑞雯看似安安分分关上门时，她突然又从门缝伸进了自己的脑袋看向查尔斯，露出一种恶作剧得逞后的笑容喊道：“看来我的哥哥不能再“好”了！祝福你查尔斯先生！打扰了，拜！”然后无视了查尔斯缺乏威慑力的训斥，拉着汉克飞快地关上门，逃跑。

“你的妹妹很可爱查尔斯，”等两人的声音渐渐消失在空阔的走廊艾瑞克开口，他温柔地望着身下脸颊泛红，甚至羞于和他对视的查尔斯，觉得心都要融化了，“我想你们大概有家族基因遗传，因为你也实在可爱得过分。” 

“得了吧，”查尔斯怒气冲冲地瞪着身上的艾瑞克，但红透了的脸和湿漉漉的眼睛却让他显得毫无威慑力，“等我回了家，天知道瑞雯这个小恶魔又要拿这件事取笑我多少天！还有汉克，那可是我的助手，我平日里的好印象全没了，以后见面该多尴尬！”他伸出肉肉的拳头捶着艾瑞克的胸口，“都怪你艾瑞克兰谢尔！你这个混蛋！上帝保佑，这种丢人的经历我可不想再来第二次！”艾瑞克笑着看他像只小仓鼠一样张牙舞爪，把他捶着自己胸口的手轻轻地包住，查尔斯几乎立刻就安静下来了，并且将视线移向一旁，“不过你这话也不能说不合时宜……我姑且收下你的夸奖……唔……”

艾瑞克被查尔斯说这话时略带娇嗔的语气直直地击中心脏，心中感情饱和，几乎是扑上了查尔斯的身体，两手扶着他的脑袋和他吻成一团。他着迷的眼神流连在查尔斯身体的每一处，从肩头逡巡到腰际，双手温柔地隔着病号服轻抚着他。气氛渐渐从温情向着不可控的方向疾驰而去，暧昧的气息在两具愈发靠近的身体间升腾。艾瑞克轻轻蹭着查尔斯的鼻尖，温热的呼吸洒在他的脸上，和他交换了一个湿润而绵长的吻。查尔斯觉得自己已完完全全陷进艾瑞克那双迷人的眼睛里了，他甚至没法移开视线。他躺在艾瑞克身下，任由他粗粝的掌心穿过病号服的下摆贴上他的身体，向下游走。当艾瑞克的手探向他的大腿内侧时他的身体立刻就软了下来。然后艾瑞克继续爱抚着，手滑向他的身体两侧，覆上了圆润的臀丘揉弄着，查尔斯不得不抬起腰好让他动得更方便些。他捧着艾瑞克的脸，望向艾瑞克的眼神是那样纯真，下半身却在艾瑞克的腿根难耐地蹭动着，渴求着。他想要更多。他的唇瓣泛着冶艳的红色，粉色的舌尖时不时伸出搭上双唇，像是条渴求水源的鱼。多亏了查尔斯，本还心存顾虑的艾瑞克几乎把自己早已所剩无几的理智全部一并抛却了，他没办法有所保留。

艾瑞克扯开了查尔斯病号服的衣带，滚烫的吻落在查尔斯的胸前，然后一路向下来到小腹。那吻带着燎原的火，查尔斯只觉得浑身不受控制地，连血液都要沸腾般燥热起来。他把艾瑞克拉起来，抱着他的头和他接吻，用舌头在对方的口腔里搅动发出粘腻的水声。他一边轻声喘息，一边松开两只手去解艾瑞克的皮带。当他把那根滚烫的坚硬的大家伙握在手里时他才真正感受到了迷样的餍足和空虚并行在他的脑海，在他的四肢百骸流窜。他放下了身段并出声渴求，他要的只有那个，艾瑞克，他要的只有他了。

他的手在那根烙铁般滚烫的阴茎上滑动，它该死的热也该死的长。他没办法说他不喜欢，因为这是艾瑞克的，这个在他身上喘息的男人，他甚至敢说若是世上所有事物都以艾瑞克做前缀的话，他会爱上整个世界，查尔斯泽维尔是个自私的博爱者。

艾瑞克的喘息声在离他的耳畔很近的地方断断续续，从耳廓一直触到耳蜗，再传入神经中枢，最后在脑海炸响，那该死的性感的喘息声撩拨着他的身心。查尔斯握着那根粗大的肉棒，想象着被它进入后的感觉，觉得自己的下半身已经湿透了，那个从未被人进入过的穴口如今正呼吸般一开一合，无师自通般翕动着，渴望着，没有人去碰它，已像发了情的野兽般自顾自地打开，哀求被填满，被贯穿。欲望压倒了一切理性的感官，鼓动着被操控的美人儿丢弃一切：自尊，正派，守序，教养通通湮灭，原始的力量显露出它的威严。

艾瑞克将手指插入身下人早早开启的穴道时是带了好几分温柔和小心翼翼的，这毕竟是第一次，他不确定也绝对不想伤害到查尔斯。而当他看到查尔斯不甚满足的渴求神情，感受到自己的手指被不断缩紧的穴肉挤压时，马上意识到扩张已经失去了意义，但这并不代表他忍不下去。艾瑞克开始使坏了，他好整以暇地用手指在查尔斯的穴道内放肆地戳弄，屈起指尖用指腹摩擦着内壁，寻找着通向极乐的那一点。巨大的空虚烧得查尔斯眼角飞红，他几乎要流下泪来，只能不断地用变了调的甜腻的呻吟大骂着操你的艾瑞克。在查尔斯撸动着艾瑞克的阴茎，因手酸而呜咽出声时，艾瑞克终于良心发现一般撤出了手指，在查尔斯反应迟滞的当口从他手中抽出性器抵住后穴，然后毫不犹豫地挺身插入。

事实证明，即使扩张地再好，一根八英寸地老二也依旧过于大了。艾瑞克悔不当初。

身下的查尔斯被噎地几乎发不出声音，此时此刻盈满眼眶的泪也终于落了下来，他太疼了太疼了，他的牙将下唇咬地发白，漂亮的脸蛋痛苦地皱成一团，眼泪糊了满脸，吓得艾瑞克当即想退出去。可他一动查尔斯的表情就更痛苦些。艾瑞克不敢动了。他只能手足无措地亲吻着查尔斯脸上的泪水，用两手揉捏着查尔斯的臀瓣好让他稍稍放松，他心中的负罪感并不比查尔斯的痛苦来得少。

他们就这样僵持了几分钟，也许是更长的时间，是查尔斯率先打破了僵局，开口让艾瑞克动一动。他依旧觉得疼，但同时一种不一样的感觉从两人结合处漫上来。他感到内壁变得酥麻，变得柔软，埋在他体内的肉棒勾起了他的热忱和欲望。他的双眼重燃起火，感性再一次占据了他的思考方式。

艾瑞克依旧小心行事。他浅浅地顶弄着查尔斯的内壁，手覆上查尔斯胸前的乳粒揉捏着。上下的刺激给予查尔斯极大的抚慰，他开始不受控制地从唇角溢出难耐的呻吟，甚至情不自禁地主动摆起了腰，向艾瑞克的老二上撞。艾瑞克看出了这个不知餍足的小东西的下流心思，也不再顾惜查尔斯的身体。此刻他只想给他他想要的，他们俩都想要的。

艾瑞克将查尔斯的双腿架上自己的肩膀，抽出性器时还被查尔斯穴内的软肉吸附着挽留。他扶着柱身对准穴口，在查尔斯因空虚而磨蹭他的下体后抵住后穴猛地挺身，直直闯入最深处。

查尔斯简直被操懵了，快感在他的身下，在他的脑海炸开，放浪的叫声毫无保留地溢出口中。艾瑞克开始加快顶弄的速度，每一下都准确地撞在那个让人欲仙欲死的点上，他除了哭叫和承受这一切再没有别的想法了。他甚至失去了思考的能力。他感到自己浮在半空，潮水涨上来，他多年来褪去的空壳和死去的热忱一并苏醒，趁着狂妄的欲潮汹涌而至，他的脑海里只有艾瑞克艾瑞克艾瑞克，他叫着他的名字，像是溺水者在水中大喊着挥舞双手，却没有恐惧，安心地等着人来营救。

他毫不反抗地任由艾瑞克又狠又深地进入他的身体，他要的就是这个，让他安心，让他宽慰，让他无尽幸福，他在即将到达那个临界点时连呻吟都带上了哭腔，他用力地抱住艾瑞克，什么也不想，任由无尽地欲潮将他淹没，淹没，沉没。他气息一窒，几乎溺毙在了温暖的水湾中，然后在灭顶的快感中微微痉挛着射了出来，感到艾瑞克也随后而至。

他们做了不止一次，在医院的病床上颠鸾倒凤直到被褥和床单都变成湿淋淋乱糟糟的一团。这里只能先向汉克道歉，毕竟他们先前错过了那么久的日子，为了不让他们再走弯路，总有人要做出点牺牲不是。而此刻两人的幸福模样也实在叫人动容，他们是那样地爱着彼此纠缠，仿佛此刻海水灌进来，淹没了整个房间，他们也会在浅蓝色的海水中化成雕像，他们彼此索取，彼此救赎，他们是世上最美的溺水者。

 

 

—END—


End file.
